<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final “Goodbye” by JJPoppit06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391139">The Final “Goodbye”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJPoppit06/pseuds/JJPoppit06'>JJPoppit06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tidbits of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dialogue Light, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJPoppit06/pseuds/JJPoppit06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shares his last moments with Hannibal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tidbits of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final “Goodbye”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in an alternate universe, a lot is left to the imagination- try to infer. </p><p>I wrote this before i had finished season 3- so some things won’t line up. (it doesn’t matter though because not all of this is cannon.) </p><p>hope you enjoy!</p><p>-J</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Normally, with you and me, ‘goodbye’ is never really ‘goodbye’. But it is this time, Hannibal.” Will took in a tired breath, “This is finally the end.” Hannibal didn’t speak, Will continued. “We can’t play the tape again. We’ve played it too many times, it’s worn through.” Will blinked, looking towards the roof. “Is it?” Will asked, unsure if he was imagining this scene. “Yes.” Hannibal said, taking another step closer to the bed where Will lay. “Good.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Hannibal.” Will turned away from Hannibal. Goodbye was always a difficult thing, but when Hannibal came to mind, it seemed far off, in a land that only seemed to fit the lost puzzle pieces of the world together, and nothing else. “We will never see each other again.” Will said, thinking out loud. “I’ll see you in my dreams, Will.” Hannibal smiled ever so slightly at the thought. “Nightmares.” Will corrected, “You will see me in your nightmares, Hannibal.”</p><p>“That is where you see me.” Hannibal moved to the seat next to the bed, lowering himself down slowly. Will turned to him, “Are we rewinding the tape again, Hannibal?” Will was enjoying the déjà vu. “One last time.” Hannibal leaned back into the chair, “you see me in your nightmares, yes?” He asked. Will nodded in reply. “How am I portrayed in them?” He tilted his head slightly like old times. “Like a monster.” Will said curtly. “Has the monster become a reflection of yourself?” Hannibal paused, “did you get too deep, Will?” Hannibal's desperation for an answer was evident, this was something he needed.</p><p>“What do you think, Hannibal?” Will needed to know too. “I think you got too deep the moment Jack Crawford came knocking on your door.” Hannibal stopped for a moment, watching Will, “have you become me, Will?” Will knew what he was asking, he knew what to say, he knew what not to say, he also knew how to push Hannibal's buttons. “What part of you did you want me to become, Hannibal?” Will asked. “All I ever wanted for you, Will, was for you to reach your full potential.” Hannibal said, it was his truth, he was confessing.</p><p>After a few moments had gone by, Will spoke. “How close did I come?” Will asked him, he wanted Hannibal's expert opinion, the one he was never able to determine on his own. Hannibal relaxed into his chair again, waiting for the perfect string of words to form. “You have barely touched the tip of that iceberg.” He said, thinking for a moment. “Maybe in another lifetime I will dig a bit deeper.” Will said. “You won’t.” Hannibal Said. “You’re right, I won’t.” Hannibal smiled slightly, “afraid of what you might find?” Will pursed his lips, “of who I might find there with me.”</p><p>“What is at the centre of your Memory Palace, Hannibal?” Will questioned. He shut his eyes for a second taking in a staggered breath. Hannibal watched as Will’s muscles contracted and taught, his body arching up in the hospital bed. A low gurgle came from Will’s throat, before his body fell limp, head falling to its side, eyes still open, examining Hannibal's soul. “You, Will. You.” Hannibal's confession fell on deaf ears, he watched as death overtook Will’s body. It looked wrong on him, it didn’t feel right.</p><p>There was a bittersweet taste in Hannibal's mouth, one he wasn’t sure would ever go away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>